Happy People
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Enam bulan setelah Winter War berakhir, Ichigo dan kawan - kawan berlibur ke Miami. Bagaimana liburan mereka ? menyenangkan ? atau kacau ?
1. Let's Go Holiday !

Happy People

Disclaimer : hak cipta milik Tite Kubo-sama.

Genre : Humor Garing, Parody Garing, Serba Garing.

Warning :Typho(s), gaje, OOC, abal vs alay vs lebay, humor & parody garing, gak banget da

Winter war telah berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak Gotei 13 Soul Society. 3 Pemimpin Arrancar berhasil dikalahkan. Aizen berhasil dikalahkan Ichigo dengan taruhan kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya. Ichimaru mati dibunuh Aizen karena pengkhianatannya dan Tosen berhasil dikalahkan oleh duo shinigami yang merupakan teman dekatnya, Komamura Sajin dan Shuhei Hisagi. Baiklah, itu sedikit informasi mengenai _Aftermath of Winter War_. Untuk merayakan kemenangan ini, soutaichou terhormat kita, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai memanggil seluruh taichou dan fukutaichou serta Ikkaku Madarame dan Yumichika Ayasegawa ke ruang rapat divisi.

" Terima kasih karena kalian semua mau hadir dalam rapat ini. Ada informasi yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada kalian. Kita tahu bahwa Winter War telah berakhir dengan kemenangan ada pada kita. Untuk merayakannya, saya akan memberikan cuti libur selama seminggu sekaligus cuti liburan musim panas. "

….

….

…

Ngik ngok ngoek

…..

…

Krik krik krik

…

…..

Siiiiiiiinggggggggggg….

?

….

….

…

" Horeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…! " semua kecuali Yamamoto dan Sasakibe jingkrak – jingkrak kegirangan sementara duo penghuni divisi satu ini berjoget ala goyang itik.

" Cumi - cumi…cumi - cumi….cumi - cumi nasi pandan…. " Yamamoto bernyanyi dengan ngebor mautnya. ( backsound lagu iwak peyek )

" Shinigami….shinigami…. Ayo kita pada liburan…. " sambung Sasakibe dengan goyang ala bebek bertelur. (?)

" Hulla huup…. " Yumichika dengan PDnya joget hulla hup. (?)

Byakuya, Toshiro, Sui-Feng, Nanao, dan Komamura hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah soutaichou dan fukusoutaichiou terhormat mereka serta Yumichika. Kenpachi dan Ikkaku hanya menyeringai tidak jelas.

" Ngomong – ngomong, selama liburan enaknya ngapain ya ? "

" Joget ngebor ? " usul Yumichika

" Tentu saja latihan " jawab Renji cool.

" Aku setuju " jawab Sui-feng, Komamura, Ikkaku, Hisagi, dan Kenpachi bersemangat.

" berkebun ? " jawab Byakuya dingin.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi feminin begitu ? " tanya Ukitake sweatdrop

" Baru tadi pagi " jawab Byakuya dingin tapi agak anget dikit. ( Dibankai Byakuya )

Renji langsung muntah darah mendengar taichounya melakukan perubahan gender(?) karena mendadak suka berkebun seperti perempuan (?) ( dibankai Renji. Author : Huwa….kabur…..ada orang gila….. Renji : Apa ? lhu bilang gue orang gila, awas lhu ya, lhu juga bilang gue muntah darah, emang gue kena TBC ? Zabimaru ! Author : Kya….! ( gosong ))

" Ngemil ? " jawab Omaeda riang.

" Makan saja yang kau pikirkan ! " gerutu Sui-Feng menjambak rambut Omaeda

" Awh, sakit, taichou ! " keluh Omaeda yang lebih tepatnya mendesah.

" Masa bodo, memangnya aku peduli ? Tidak kan ? Ya sudah ! " Omaeda sweatdrop mendengarkan pertanyaan+jawaban gaje taichounya.

" Bagaimana kalau jalan – jalan ke dunia manusia ? Siapa tahu ada wanita cantik di sana-adaw…! " usul Shunsui yang langsung dijewer Nanao.

" Bagaimana kalau makan semangka dan mengerjakan peper work ? " usul Toshiro

" Ah, malas, paper work lagi paper work lagi. Lebih baik jalan – jalan. " gerutu Matsumoto kesal.

" Dasar kau ! Hyorinmaru- ! "

" Hey, hey, kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar di sini. Kalian tidak ingin kena hukuman dari soutaichou kan ? Seperti anak kecil saja ! " lerai Shunsui sweatdrop melihat tingkah Toshiro dan Matsumoto.

" Huh ! " jawab mereka bersamaan sambil bersila tangan dan memalingkan wajah mereka dengan mata terpejam.

" Benar. Lagipula, harga semangka sekarang naik gara – gara gagal panen. Lebih baik hemat uang sedari sekarang. Bagaimana kalau berkelana ke Hueco Mundo lalu menangkap Adjucas jantan dan Hollow betina ? aku ingin mengawinsilangkan mereka untuk mendapatkan hasil spesies baru sebagai bahan penelitian baruku. Hhahahaaha… "Mayuri tertawa menggelegar. Background berubah gelap dengan diselingi halilintar yang menyambar – nyambar. Yang lain ketakutan dan suasana rapat menjadi gaduh.

" Hiiy… Mayuri taichou gilanya kambuh ! " kata Kira berdiri di pojokkan.

" Iya, mungkin obatnya habis kali ya ? " balas Yumichika ketakutan.

" Mayuri taicho psikopat… " gumam Nemu ketakutan.

" Semuanya harap kembali ke barisan masing – masing, CEPAT ! " teriak Yamamoto kesal dan semua kecuali Yamamoto kembali ke barisan.

" Saya sudah memutuskan bahawa liburan selama seminggu akan diisi acara ke pantai Miami, USA, Dunia Manusia. Tiketnya ada pada Sasakibe. " jelas Yamamoto. Sasakibe menunjukkan berpuluh – puluh tiket.

…

…

. siiiiiiiinggggggggggggg

…..

…..

….

" Horeeeeeeeee…..ke pantaiiiiiiii…..yaaaaaaaaaa…! " sorak – sorai membahana di ruang rapat. Yamamoto dan Sasakibe kembali joget goyang itik sementara Sui-Feng cs hanya sweatdrop melihatnya walau di hati masing – masing mereka amat sangat senang.

" Soutaichou, kapan kita akan berangkat ? " tanya Unohana

" Besok pagi jam 6. Kita berkumpul di Bandara Haneda. Ohya Jangan lupa beritahu keluarga Kurosaki dan teman – temannya untuk ikut ! "

" Baik ! "

" Jangan lupa keluarga Urahara dan VISARD juga diundang ! "

" Baik ! "

" Oh, ya, darimana anda mendapatkan tiket itu ? " tanya Ukitake

" Dua hari yang lalu, saya jalan – jalan ke dunia manusia. Di distrik Tsubakidai ada perayaan tradisional dan lomba – lomba di taman Tsubakidai. Saya dan Sasakibe mengikuti lomba – lomba tersebut sebanyak 17 kali. Jika menang satu lomba akan mendapat 3 tiket menuju Miami Beach. Di Miami juga kita gratis menginap selama 1 minggu karena adanya tiket ini, juga gratis menikmati segala wahana yang ada di sana serta gratis makan selama 1 minggu di hotel. Tentunya tiket ini terbatas karena hanya tersedia 100 tiket. Selain itu, kami berdua mendapat rekor dunia karena mendapat tiket terbanyak yaitu 51 tiket. Hahaha… " Yamamoto tertawa bangga sampai batuk sementara yang lain sweatdrop+jawdrop.

" Apaaaaaaaa ? " teriak semuanya ( kecuali Yamamoto dan Sasakibe ) terkejut setengah hidup setengah mati ( lebih tepatnya storke ( dishinkai oleh seluruh taichou dan fukutaichou dan author gosong ( lagi ))).

" Tidak mungkin ! " kata Komamuran syok berat sampai dadanya sesak tidak bisa bernapas. ( dibankai Komamura )

" Mustahil ! " kata Byakuya yang ikut syok sama dengan Komamura sampai tidak bisa bernapas karena dadanya ikutan sesak. ( dibankai Byakuya )

" Begitu rupanya " kata Renji menghela napas.

" Hn " Toshiro hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak percaya ! " Hisagi melipat kedua tangannya.

" Soutaicho dan fukusoutaichou hebat….. " Momo, Matsumoto, dan Yachiru berbinar ria.

" Let's go holiday ! Miami I'm Coming….. ! " teriak Omaeda senang sambil meninju ke atas udara.

" Baiklah, rapat saya akhiri sampai di sini. Selamat siang. " semua peserta rapat keluar ruangan menuju divisinya masing – masing.

TBC


	2. Let's Go to Miami !

Happy People

Disclaimer : hak CIpta milik Tite Kubo-sama.

Genre : Humor Garing, Parody Garing, Serba Garing, Friendship

Warning :Typho(s), gaje, OOC, abal alay vs lebay, humor & parody garing, gak banget da

Di rumah Ichigo…

Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo yang sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Ichigo "

" Masuk ! " perempuan itu masuk ke dalam. Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Sudah pulang ? bagaimana rapatnya ? "

" Begitulah. Tadi saat rapat Soutaichou menginformasikan bahwa untuk merayakan kemenangan kita dalam Winter War dan untuk mengisi liburan musim panas, soutaichou memberikan cuti liburan selama satu minggu. Dia mengajak kita berlibur ke Miami. "

" Benarkah ? " Ichigo yang mendengarnya terkejut. Matanya berbinar senang. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ya, soutaichou memintaku, Renji, dan Momo untuk memberitahukan ini padamu dan keluargamu, teman-temanmu, VISARD, dan keluarga toko Urahara. "

" Kapan berangkatnya ? "

" Besok pagi jam 6. "

" Asikkkkkk…..…yahaaaaa….….! " Ichigo langsung joget ala goyang gergaji. Rukia yang melihatnya sweatdrop dan gubrak.

" Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, hore…hore…hore hore !"

Di luar, Karin kebetulan berjalan melewati kamar Ichigo untuk menuju kamarnya. Mendengar teriakan Ichigo, ia melongok ke dalam kamar dan sweatdrop melihat kakaknya menari alay bin gaje ( gak jelas ).

" Kakak, ada apa ? " Karin masuk dan mendekati kakaknya.

" Ah, Karin. Besok kita akan berlibur ke Miami. " jawab Ichigo masih dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

" Benarkah? dalam rangka apa ? "

" Perayaan karena kemenangan dalam Winter War dan untuk mengisi liburan musim berangkat besok jam 6 pagi. Tolong beritahu ayah dan Yuzu ! "

" Baiklah " Karin berlari keluar kamar Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik - ngetik di handphonenya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Rukia ikut melihat layar handphone Ichigo.

" Aku akan mengirim pesan pada teman-teman. " jawab Ichigo bersemangat.

To : Tatsu-san, Hime-chan, Chad Sado, Ishi-cool, Chizuru-san, Keigo-go,

Koko-ji, Konji-konji

_Konnichiwa minna, aku ingin mengajak kalian berlibur ke Miami_

_untuk merayakan kemenangan gotei 13._

_Kita berkumpul di bandara Haneda jam 6 pagi._

_Note : Don't be Late_

Ichigo menekan tombol send dan pesan terkirim

Di rumah Ishida, Sado, Inoue, Tasuki, Keigo, dan Kojima…

" Miami ? " Tatsuki menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, heran.

" Hn " Ishida hanya menghela napas.

" … " Sado hanya diam saja.

" Miami…. ? Asikkkk….…. ! " Inoue menabur seluruh kacang polong yang ada di genggamannya ke atas sehingga berceceran. Saat ia melangkah, ia terpeleset dan jatuh, lalu pingsan di tempat.

" Miami, Miami, Miami go go ! " Chizuru menari ala cheerleader dengan kostum cheernya. Sementara Kanonji menyihir semua barang yang ada di kamarnya saking senangnya berlibur ke Miami.

" Yosh…. Miami… ! " Rupanya Kojima adalah pengikut pertama soutaichou terhormat kita, Yamamoto. Menari ronggeng bin jaipong, ia berteriak seperti orang kesurupan saking senangnya ( abaikan ). Ia membayangkan bertemu dengan tante – tante cantik favoritnya. Wah, dia ngiler dan kembali bergoyang sodara – sodara !

" Yaay…..asik…yaha…Miami….. holla holla spada…. " lagi-lagi Keigo ketularan Yamamoto, Yumichika, dan Kojima, menari gaje. Mizuho yang kebetulan lewat sweatdrop melihatnya tetapi lama – lama ia jengah melihatnya. Ia beranjak ke dapur mengambil ember kecil dan mengisinya dengan air bak kamar mandi. Ia melangkah ke kamar Keigo, memasukinya, dan…

Mengguyur Keigo dengan air tersebut. Alhasil, Keigo, pakaian, dan kasurnya basah kuyup.

" Oooowwwwwwww what the hell, my older sister ? Why you flush me with that waters ! " keluh Keigo kesal.

" Lebay, gunakan bahasa jepang yang baik dan benar ! " pinta Mizuho sembari akan mengguyur Keigo dengan sisa air di gayung yang ia pegeng.

" Mengapa kakak mengguyurku dengan air ? "

" Itu karena tingkahmu yang gaje vs alay vs abal vs lebay ! " kata Mizuho melipat kedua tangannya.

" Ah, itu karena aku amat sangat senang hari ini. Aku akan berlibur ke Miami bersama teman – teman selama libur musim panas ini. " jawab keigo kembali menari gaje.

" Uappppppppphhhhaaaaaaaaaaa ? " Mizuho jawdrop mendengarnya.

" Biasa saja kali lha… " Keigo yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

" Ikut… " rengek Mizuho menangis bahagia, ada cling cling di sekitarnya.

" Tidak boleh ! " jawab Kego melipat kedua tangannya dengan berpaling wajah dan kedua mata yang terpejam.

" Pokoknya aku mau ikut, titik ! "

" Tidak boleh, yang ada aku malu dengan semua kekacauan yang dibuat kakak nantinya ! " _' Apalagi kalau sampai bertemu dengannya. Aku bisa langsung digolok Ikkaku bahkan Soutaichou. Hiiiy…. aku masih ingin hidup. '_ gumam Keigo ketakutan. Mizuho hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

" Ada apa ? kengapa melamun ? "

" Tidak, tidak apa – apa. Ya sudah lebih baik kakak keluar. Aku mau ganti baju dan seprei ! " Keigo mendorong kakaknya keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Terlihat pintu digedor – gedor tetapi Keigo mengacuhkannya.

" Keigo….hoy….aku belum selesai….. aku mau ikut… aku mau ikut…. Hoy… ! " Keigo menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan kapas lalu merapikan kamarnya.

Di kediaman Urahara…..

Terlihat Urahara berdiri di depan pintu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya.

" Wah, cuacanya panas sekali… padang pasir bukan neraka bukan tetapi panasnya ampun…da. Fyuh… " seketika muncul Renji dengan pakaian shinigaminya.

" Oh, kau ? " kata Urahara sedikit kaget.

" Yo,Urahara-san, apa kabar ? "

" Baik, kau sendiri ? "

" Baik, bolehkah aku masuk ? "

" Boleh, ayo ! " dan merekapun masuk. Ururu yang melihat kedatangan Renji langsung ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman dan membawakan makanan ringan.

" Oh, rupanya si rambut nanas merah yang datang, aku kira si pecinta Sakura. " ucap Yoruichi yang sedang membaca koran minggu ini.

" Berhenti meledekku, kucing hitam ! " gerutu Renji kesal.

" Yare yare, aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini sensitif sekali. Jangan – jangan…. "

" Berisik ! " ucap Renji kesal. Perempatan siku – siku muncul di dahi kirinya.

" Hey-hey, sudahlah kalian berdua. Lalu, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari ? "

" Aku hanya menyampaikan informasi dari soutaichou bahwa untuk merayakan kemenangan kita dalam Winter War, soutaichou mengajak kita ke Miami selama seminggu. Dalam satu minggu itu juga kami dibebaskan tugaskan dalam bekerja. " jelas Renji panjang x lebar = luas (?) abaikan yang ini.

Urahara terdiam sejenak. Jinta yang sedang membersihkan bufet berhenti bekerja, begitupula Yoruichi yang sedang membaca koran sementara Ururu yang baru datang berhenti berjalan.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Renji bingung.

….

…

…..

Krik krik krik

…..

….

…

" Horeeeee….. ! " teriak Urahara dan Jinta bersamaan. Yoruichi, Renji, dan Ururu cengo melihatnya.

" Benarkah ? "

" Ya "

" Kapan ? "

" Besok pagi jam 6. Berkumpul di Bandara Haneda. Ya sudah aku pamit pulang. Konnichiwa, maaf sudah mengganggu. "

" Tidak apa – apa. Mampir dulu di sini, jangan buru – buru. Santai saja. "

" Maaf, Urahara-san, saya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Permisi ! " dengan shunpo, Renji pergi dari rumah Urahara.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan teh dan kuenya ? " tanya Ururu.

" Untukmu saja ! " jawab Urahara tersenyum sambil kembali kipas-kipas.

" Aku juga mau ! " Jinta berlari ke arah Ururu dan membuka toples untuk mengambil kue kering.

Di kediaman VISARD…..

Momo berdiri di depan sebuah rumah usang ( aslinya hanya tanah kosong jika yang melihat adalah manusia biasa ). Dengan kegugupan 200, 85 %, Momo memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

Pintu terbuka dan tampak kepala Mashiro menyusup antara pintu dan bingkai pintu. " Shinigami ? "

" Ah, ya, hahahaha…. " Momo malah tertawa hambar. Mashiro yang melihatnya cengo.

" Masuklah ! " Momopun masuk. Para VISARD sedang bersantai ria. Lisa membaca majalah, Love dan Rose sedang bermain catur, Kensei sedang berlatih, Shinji dan Hiyori sedang bertengkar, dan Hachigen sedang bertapa (?)

" Teman – teman, kita kedatangan tamu, dia bawahannya Shinji ! " semua kecuali Momo dan Mashiro berhenti beraktifitas dan menoleh ke arah Mashiro. Hiyori pasang wajah jutek sementara yang lain biasa saja.

" Oh, kau, ! " kata Shinji tersenyum.

" Terima kasih, taichou-sama. "

" Ah, tidak perlu seformal begitu. Panggil saja aku Shinji. Ini kan di luar Soul Society. Hm ? "

" B-baiklah, S-Shinji taichou. " jawab Momo gugup setengah hidup seperempat mati ( emang ada ? )

" Hm, ada perlu apa hingga kau datang kemari ? " tanya Shinji duduk di sebelah Mashiro.

" Ano itu…..aku ingin menginformasikan bahwa kalian semua diajak berlibur ke Miami. "

" Miami ? " majalah yang dipegang Lisa terjatuh, ia terperangah mendengar penjelasan Momo.

" Ya "

" Dalam rangka apa ? " tanay Hachigen bangkit dari bertapanya.

" A-ano, u-untuk merayakan kemenangan atas Winter War. "

" Oh, begitu, kapan ? " tanya Hiyori dingin.

" B-besok jam 6 pagi. Berkumpul di Bandara Haneda. "

" Are are….tidak perlu gugup dan takut begitu. Santai saja…rileks…. " Sontak wajah Momo memerah. Ia benar-benar malu hanya karena ia tidak akrab dengan para VISARD maka….

" B-baiklah…..a-ano itu saya p-permisi dulu. Ada yang perlu saya selesaikan di Soul Society. P-permisi ! " Hinamori membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Tunggu, aku ikut ! "

" Eh ? " Hiyori, Momo dan yang lain terkejut.

" Ada yang salah ? "

" Tidak, sudah sana pergi ! " kata Hiyori mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, mengusir.

" Kau mengusirku, kera pendek ? " gerutu Shinji mendengus kesal.

" Dasar Hage ! " Hiyori melompat dan menendang Shinji. Dengan cepat Shinji menghindar dan membawa pergi Momo dengan bershunpo.

" Hoy, Hage, awas kau ! lihat saja, saat pulang, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu ! " teriak Hiyori. Namun, orang yang dituju tidak mendengarnya.

Keesokan paginya…..

Semua berkumpul di Bandara Haneda. Para Shinigami dan VISARD menggunakan Gigai mereka. Sembari menunggu paspor yang dicek. Ada yang ngobrol, bermain, diam saja, duduk, makan, dan bercanda tawa.

" Wah, aku tidak sabar untuk sampai di pantai Miami. Berseluncur,Voli Pantai, hm….." terbayang Asano bermain voli pantai dan berseluncur.

" Ya, aku juga " jawab Kojima antusias.

" Hn " Renji yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

Isshin, Shunsui, Nanao, Ishida, Urahara dan Shinji berjalan ke arah rombongannya dan menyerahkan beberapa paspor yang dibawa mereka.

" _Pengunguman pengunguman…. penerbangan menuju Miami akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, harap kepada para penumpang untuk menuju pesawat yang tersedia. Terima kasih…. "_

" Ayo, cepat nanti kita terlambat ! " dan mereka berjalan menuju pesawat. Setelah para penumpang masuk dan menempati kursi masing-masing. Pesawatpun lepas landas menuju Miami.

" Wah, lihat Nemu, indah ya ? " Yachiru yang melihat ke bawah melalui kaca jendela pesawat takjub bukan kepalang. Ia menarik baju Nemu, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Yachiru dan ikut melihat ke bawah melalui kaca jendela pesawat. Ia juga ikut takjub.

" Benar Yachi, indah dan waow…. " Kata Nemu juga ikut takjub.

" Lihat langit dan awannya ! besar, putih, lembut…langitnya biru dan luas…dengan pesawat di tempat seperti ini serasa melayang… "

" Ya, memang menyenangkan kalau naik pesawat….andaikan pesawatnya bisa ke angkasa….pasti lebih menyenangkan " terbayang dirinya yang berada di bulan tanpa busana astronot melainkan busana kimono (?)

" Mustahil, mana bisa pesawat terbang ke luar angkasa ? Yang ada ke sana dengan roket atau jet ! " cerocos Yachiru menggeplak kepala Nemu.

"Adaw…_ittai_ ! " keluh Nemu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

" Kau sama bodohnya dengan Nemu, Yachi, mana bisa jet ke luar angkasa ? Kalau roket bisa, dasar ! " kata Iba mendengus kesal.

" Huh ! " Yachiru mendengus kesal sementara Yumichika sweatdrop.

" Nanti ketika sampai di sana aku ingin bermain pasir dan membuat istana pasir. " kata Yuzu

" Aku juga " kata Ururu

" Aku menantangmu dalam sepak bola pantai, bagaimana ? " tantang Jinta pada Karin, Karin hanya menyeringai.

" Baiklah, siapa takut ! " jawab Karin dan Jinta juga ikut menyeringai. Toshiro yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

" Hoy, Toshiro Taichou, kau juga ikutan ya ? " ajak Jinta menoleh ke belekang, menatap Toshiro.

" Aku tidak mau ! "

" Kau takut, eh ? Takut kalah ? "

" Urusai ! " gerutu Toshiro kesal

" Berarti benar " kata Jinta tertawa mengejek. Toshiro hanya membuang muka.

" Kenapa kau mengajak dia ? "

" Ya, kupikir pertandingannya akan seru kalau ada dia. Katanya dia jago bola juga. Aku jadi penasaran. Pokoknya Toshiro taichou harus ikut! Ururu, kau juga ! "

" Berani kau memaksa seorang taichou ?! " Background Toshiro berubah jadi hitam. Yang lain langsung merinding kecuali Suifeng, Komamura, Byakuya, Shunshui, dan Ukitake. Jinta diam saja sementara Karin hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

" Eh ? maksudnya apa, Jinta ? " tanya Ururu yang kaget ketika namanya disebut.

" Kau, aku, Karin, dan Toshiro taichou nanti bermain sepakbola ya ? "

" Hm….baiklah " Jinta tersenyum senang. Karin hanya menghela napas sementara Toshiro diam saja.

" Aku ingin berkaraoke sambil menari jika sudah sampai di sana. " kata Yamamoto senang. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop.

" Benar Yama-jii, aku ikut anda dan juga aku ingin bermain para sailing. Asyiknya….dasar kau, keong sawah. Dasar kau, keong racun. Dasar kau- " Yang lain tambah sweatdrop melihat Asano goyang ngebor dan Asano dilempari dukuh oleh Ikkaku.

" Berhenti bersikap idiot, eh ? " Asano menoleh ke belakang dan langsung ketakutan melihat wajah sangar Ikkaku. " Mama… " Asano menangis bombay sementara Kojima asik berkutik dengan handphonenya

" Kuchiki, nanti kita bermain voli ya ? " Rukia mengangguk senang. " Kalau Tatsuki, nanti mau bermain apa ? "

" Mungkin berselancar atau berlatih karate karena seminggu lagi ada pertandingan. "

" Hey Tatsuki, bisakah kau libur satu hari saja ? memangnya tidak lelah berlatih terus ? " tanya Ichigo sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Tatsuki yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat hidup. ( apa kaitannya ? )

" Dalam hal ini, anggap saja berlatih itu sama dengan berolahraga, dengan berlatih, kemampuan kita akan semakin terasah dan membuat kita semakin mantap dan percaya diri. " jelas Tatsuki semangat. Ichigo makin lemes. Ishida, Byakuya, dan Sado hanya diam saja sementara Chizuru, Rukia, Inoue, dan Matsumoto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Ichigo.

" Ya ya ya….terserahlah " jawab Ichigo dengan masih sweatdrop.

" Apa kau mau berlatih denganku ? "

" T-tidak t-terima k-kasih. " jawab Ichigo takut-takut. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang dikalahkan Tatsuki karena baginya semakin hari Tatsuki semakin hebat dan kuat. Ichigo merinding sendiri. Tatsuki menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

" Kakak kenapa ? " tanya Yuzu yang bingung melihat tingkah kakaknya.

" Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. " jawab Ichigo meringis dan Yuzu kembali bermain dengan Kon.

Ya, perjalanan selama 10 jam itu dihiasi dengan canda tawa dan berakhir kesunyian karena chara Bleach tercinta kita dan penumpang lainnya sudah terlelap tidur walau waktu masih menunjukkan siang.

TBC


	3. Nasib Malang Soutaichou Cs

Happy People

Disclaimer : hak CIpta milik Tuan Tite Kubo

Genre : Humor Garing, Parody Garing, Serba Garing, Friendship

Warning :Typho(s), gaje, OOC, abal alay vs lebay, humor & parody garing, gak banget da

10 jam kemudian… ( tidak tahu berapa lama perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Miami )

Pesawat tiba di bandara MIA. Semua penumpang turun dari pesawat dan keluar dari Bandara. Ketika di pintu keluar Bandara, ada sebuah bis pariwisata berwarna hitam berhiaskan mawar dan camelia berwarna ungu. Di depan kaca bis tersebut terdapat spanduk bertuliskan "Japan Summer Holiday, Avril,9th-15th " dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan " Happy People ".

" Apakah ini bis yang akan membawa kita ke pantai Miami ? "

" Ya " jawab Sasakibe tersenyum.

" Ayo ! " merekapun memasuki bis dan bispun berjalan menuju Miami selama 2 jam.

Setelah sampai di pantai, semua keluar dengan agak ribut dikarenakan ada saja yang tidak sabaran untuk menjejaki Miami seperti Yumichika, Yamamoto, Keigo, dan Omaeda.

" Miami….. ! " dengan lebaynya Omaeda berteriak.

" I'm Coming…" dengan alaynya Yamamoto bersuara.

" Spada…." Ditambah abalnya Keigo.

" Yahuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…." dengan gaya cileng ( banci kaleng ) Yumichika berucap.

"Gogogogogo…" teriak Yumichika, Yamamoto, Keigo, dan Omaeda bersamaan. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihatnya dan langsung gubrak. Semua pengunjung menoleh dan menatap bingung binti aneh Yumichika, Yamamoto, Keigo, dan Omaeda.

" Hey, kalian, kita ke hotel dulu untuk memberesi barang kita, setelah itu makan siang dan baru bermain ! " teriak Byakuya dengan menahan gas emosi 3 kg. (?)

" Baikkkk….. ! " seru mereka berempat. Mereka semua berjalan menuju hotel St. Claire. Setelah sampai, mereka segera menuju kamar hotel masing-masing setelah mendaftar dan mendapat kunci kamar di ruang resepsionis lantai utama.

" Wah…., kamarnya luas juga. " kata Rukia kagum melihat kamar yang akan dihuninya selama seminggu. Inoue menatap luar kamar hotel melelui jendela di sebelah utara.

" Tempat tidurnya besar dan empuk…. " Keigo melempar tubuhnya ke springbed sambil tersenyum senang. Kojima masih berkutik dengan handphonenya.

" Asrinya….. " Momo terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Nanao melihat-lihat fasilitas yang ada.

' _TV layar sentuh, kamar mandi dalam, lemari, ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, tempat tidur King Size, telepon, alarm bencana, wi-fi, perabotan makan, dan perabotan memasak. Hm….bintang 5 ya ? '_ gumamnya sambil mengangguk.

" Ayo cepat beres – beres, lalu makan siang dan bermain…. ! " kata Yamamoto bersemangat.

45 menit kemudian…..

Setelah beres - beres dan makan siang di kamar hotel masing-masing ( makanan diantar oleh pelayan hotel ), semua berkumpul di pantai.

" Baiklah, kita berpencar dan kembali berkumpul di sini menjelang matahari terbenam. Kita saksikan sunset di sini bersama-sama ! " kata Sasakibe memberi instruksi.

" Ya ! " dan merekapun berpencar. Baiklah, pertama, kita mulai dari….

" Kira, ayo kita bermain speed boat ! "ajak Renji

" Boleh " dan mereka menuju tempat penyewaan speed boat yang bertanda " Free ".

" Kira, Renji, aku ikut ! " teriak Hisagi menghampiri mereka.

" Come on ! " ajak Renji.

" Hoy, siapa yang mau ikut berselancar….. ! " teriak Ichigo pada teman-temannya.

" Aku ikut ! " kata Ishida mendekati Ichigo.

"Aku juga ! " Sado ikut mendekat.

" Aku ikut ! " kata Yoruichi. Ichigo, Ishida, dan Sado terkejut.

" Memangnya kau bisa ? " tanya Ichigo ragu, Yoruichi langsung cemberut dan mendengus kesal.

" Kau meragukanku, kepala duren-jeruk rasa strawberry berusia 15 tahun ? "

" Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu ! " gerutu Ichigo kesal. Yoruichi hanya tersenyum. Ishida dan Sado sweatdrop mendengar julukan baru yang dilontarkan Yoruichi pada Ichigo.

" Terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan "

" Ya "

" Holla, aku hanya bercanda. Aku lumayan jago dalam beberapa tekhnik berselancar. "

" Wah, benarkah ? " Ishida yang mendengarnya terkejut. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan matanya berbinar-binar, begitupula Sado. Ichigo yang melihat ekspresi Ishida dan Sado gubrak.

" Begitulah " jawab Yoruichi tersenyum sombong.

" _Sejak kapan mereka jadi OOC begini ? "_ gumam Ichigo dalam hati sweatdrop.

" Les gratis ? Baiklah, ayo berselancar ! " Ishida dan Sado langsung menuju laut dengan selancar mereka. Ichigo yang masih gubrak malah pingsan.

" Hoy, sampai kapan kau gubrak begini terus ? "

" Baiklah " dengan malas Ichigo bangkit dan membawa selancarnya menuju arah Sado dan Ishida. Ketika menoleh, terlihat Tatsuki yang sedang melakukan peregangan.

" Mau ikut berselancar ? " ajak Yoruichi. Tatsuki berpikir sebentar.

" Bukan ide yang buruk. " Tasuki dan Yoruichi tersenyum bersama dan Tatsuki kembali ke tempat barang bawaannya untuk mengambil selancar. Setelah mengambilnya ia berlari ke arah Yoruichi dan bersama Yoruichi menyusul Ichigo, Ishida, dan Sado.

" Aku ingin naik parasailing ! " melihat orang-orang yang naik parasailing, Matsumoto langsung berbinar - binar. Sui-feng tampak berpikir dan " Baiklah, ayo ke sana ! "

" Yay, ayo ! " Sui-feng dan Matsumoto langsung menuju stand Parasailing yang berlogo " Free ".

" Hoila, tunggu aku ! " teriak Kojima

" Kami ikut….. ! " teriak Keigo melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Matsumoto dan Sui-feng menoleh.

" Yo, cepat ! " Keigo dan Kojima berlari ke arah Sui-feng dan Matsumoto.

Di stand " Happy People with Music, Singing and Dancing " yang juga berlogo " Free ", berkumpulah beberapa pria lebay alay vs abal. Mereka adalah….

Soutaichou terhormat kita, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai, ayahanda tercinta kita yaitu ayahanda Isshin Kurosaki ( readers langsung muntah ), boneka hidup yaitu Kon, fukusoutaichou terhormat kita, Sasakibe Chojiro, fukutaichou dari sang taichou antromorfik Serigala, yaitu Iba Tetsuzaemon, fukutaichou yang hobi makan yaitu Oomaeda Marechiyo, chibi yang suka jahil yaitu Yachiru Kusajishi, si rambut bintang ala Roma Irama ( ?( masalahnya pakai kacamata kaya bang oma )) yaitu Love Aikawa, dan penyihir amatir yang terkenal di kota Karakura yaitu Don Kanonji.

" Kira - kira, lagu apa yang akan diputar pertama ? " tanya Isshin

" Iwak Peyek ? " usul Yamamoto. Yang lain langsung sweatdrop

" Bagaimana kalau Pacar 5 Langkah ? " usul Love

" Sik asik ? " usul Oomaeda

" Mana saja yang penting menyenangkan " jawab Kon menghela napas

" Alamat palsu ? " usul Kanonji. Tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Yachiru memutar lagu Goyang Duyu.

" _Ayo goyang….duyu… bebaskanlah hatimu…. "_

" _Asiekkk…. Asiekkkk….asiekkk digoyang asiekkk…." _Yachiru joget slow motion. Yang lain menoleh dan mendengus kesal. Tiba – tiba lagu berpindah menjadi…..

" _Iwak peyek…iwak peyek…. Cumi - cumi…..nasi jagung…. "_

" _Sampe tuek….sampai nenek….shinigami tetap disanjung… "_ dan yang tadinya pada mendengus kesal vs aura hitam berubah menjadi…..

Mode alay vs lebay vs abal

Pengunjung yang lain bahkan turis asing ada yang tersenyum mengejek, sweatdrop, jawdrop, speechless, tanda tanya, bahkan beberapa salah satu chara Bleach tercinta kita ada yang langsung gubrak, pingsan, bahkan sakaratul maut (?) melihat aksi soutaichou terhormat kita joget goyang gergaji, goyang baboon, goyang ngebor bersama yang lain. Ia adalah….

" Oh tidak….ya ampun…. " Kata Shunshui gubrak lalu pingsan.

Isane dan Nanao yang kebetulan lewat terkejut melihat atasan mereka pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka terpana dan langsung menghampirinya.

" Kyoraku taichou, anda tidak apa – apa ? " tanya Nanao menggoyangkan tubuhnya namun nihil, Shunshui masih pingsan.

" Mengapa Kyoraku taichou pingsan ? apa yang terjadi dengannya ? "

" Entahlah " lalu terdengar alunan dangdut tidak jauh dari mereka. Nanao dan Isane melihat sekitar dan saling bertatapan.

" _Iwak peyek…..iwak peyek…..iwak cumi nasi jagung…. "_

" _Sampai tuek….sampai nenek….. shinigami tetap disanjung…. "_

" Eh, suara apa itu ? " Isane mendengarkan suara tersebut dengan seksama dan dahinya mengerut.

" Itu kan suara dangdut ? "

" Apa ada orang Indonesia di sini ? "

" Di si terdapat banyak turis dari berbagai negara, salah satunya Indonesia. Tetapi baru pernah aku mendengar dan mengetahui ada turis Indonesia menyanyikan lagu yang berasal dari negara mereka " jelas Isane.

" Mungkin karena mereka suka lagu Indonesia makanya mereka menyanyikan lagu mereka di sini, ya…. semacam konser ? "

" Atau sedang ada promosi ataupun iklan ? " Isane angkat bahu. Nanao menghela napas dan facepalm.

" Aku penasaran dan ingin menontonnya. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana ? "

" Ya, kurasa suaranya tidak jauh dari sini " Nanao dan Isane kembali melihat sekitar dan ketemu. Mereka berdua jawdrop melihat kelompok gaje yang berasal dari rombongan mereka sedang menyanyi dengan suara fals, cempreng, disertai goyang ngebor dan itik yang uh " gak banged "

" I-itu…. "

" Ya-Yamamoto soutaichou….. "

" Soutaichou yang terkenal galak, sangar, angker, tegas, dan teguh pendirian ternyata….. " lagi – lagi Isane dan Nanao facepalm+sweatdrop.

" Di sana juga ada Yachiru fukutaichou, Kurosaki-kun, Marechiyo fukutaichou, Tetsuzaemon fukutaichou, Kon, Choujirou fukusoutaichou, lalu ada Aikawa-kun, dan Kanonji-kun ? "

" Kalau Zaraki taichou, Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Sui-Feng taichou, Komamura taichou, dan Hirako taichou tahu, bagaimana ya ? "

" Mereka pasti marah besar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tampang angker mereka. Hiiiy… " Yamamoto yang melihat Isane dan Nanao melambaikan tangannya.

" Isane fukutaichou…..Nanao fukutaichou…..yahuuuuuuu…..kemariiiiiiii….! " Isane dan Nanao kembali facepalm ( lagi ).

" Tetapi ngomong – ngomong, diantara mereka yang masih normal hanya Choujirou fukusoutaichou. "

" Ya, dan diantara mereka yang sedikit alay, lebay, abal, gila, dan autis serta hyperaktif hanya Yachiru. Hn….. "

Isane dan Nanao menghela nafas dan facepalm ( lagi ) bersamaan.

" Ah, andai kita memotret kejadian ini. pertama, saat Yamamoto soutaichou dan Sasakibe fukusoutiachou menari gaje saat rapat. Kedua, Yamamoto souitaichou cs yang menyanyi dengan suara fals vs cempreng dengan goyang ngebor dan goyang itik. Ketiga, saat sekarang ini. "  
" Tenang saja, aku sudah mengabadikannya "

" Benarkah ? "

" Ya "

" Dengan apa ? "

" Dengan memori otakku "

" Payah ! dasar bodoh ! seharusnya adegan dan momen ini diabadikan dalam bentuk foto atau video ! yang ada sampai di Soul Society kau sudah pikun dan tidak ingat semuanya ! " kata Isane menjitak kepala Nanao. Nanao mengaduh kesakitan.

" Hoy, kenapa menjitak kepalaku ? "

" Dasar payah ! "

" Yare yare jangan marah begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda. Semuanya sudah kuabadikan dalam sini " tunjuk Nanao pada kamera digital.

" Wah, mencuri dari mana kau ? " mata Isane berbinar – binar. _" Nanao fukutaichou hebat juga, benar – benar cerdas ! "_ gumam Isane dalam hati masih berbinar – binar.

" Sembarangan kau ! " gantian Nanao yang menjitak kepala Isane. Alhasil Isane kepalanya benjol.

" Kenapa kau menjitakku ? "

" Tadi kau juga menjitakku ! " mereka berduapun berseteru. Muncul kilat diantar kedua mata mereka. Background berubah menjadi hitam dengan halilintar yang menyambar – nyambar. Tetapi tiba – tiba bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Mereka merasa ngeri luar biasa. Tiba – tiba, aura hitam nan kuat muncul di sekitar mereka.

" Aura apa ini ? "

" Aku tidak tahu "

" Auranya kuat sekali, mungkinkah ini reiatsu Hollow? Atau Gillian ? atau Menos Grande ? Adjucas ? "

" Tentu saja bukan, aura mereka tidak sekuat ini "

" Lalu aura siapa ? " Nanao angkat bahu. Isane menghela napas.

" Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka…. "

" Ya…..mereka bisa berbuat begini "

" Memalukan ! " Nano dan Isane merasakan auranya semakin kuat. Mereka jadi semakin merinding. Mereka menghadap depan dan mereka terperanjat kaget. Misteri terpecahkan. Di depan mereka, 2 m dari mereka berdiri, terlihat beberapa orang menatap stand dengan tatapan tajam nan menakutkan. Ternyata apa yang mereka katakan menjadi kenyataan. Beberapa orang yang menatap stand dengan aura mengerikan adalah….

Karin Kurosaki, Komamura Sajin, Shinji Hirako, Ikkaku Madarame, Toshiro Hitsugaya, dan Kenpachi Zaraki.

" Mereka…. " Isane dan Nanao terpana melihatnya.

" Uaaaaa….tidakkkkk…. " Isane mentupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Komamura dan yang lain ( kecuali Karin ) mengeluarkan shikai mereka ( yang tentunya pedang Zanpakutou milik mereka tidak terlihat oleh para pengunjung ).

" Karin Kick ! " Karin menendang wajah Yamamoto cs hingga mental ke langit.

" Tenken ! " Muncul api dari zanpakuto dan menghanguskan mereka.

" Sakanade ! "

" Hiozukimaru ! " pedang zanpakuto Ikkaku berubah menjadi seperti senjata _Kikuchi Yari_ lalu menebas Yamamoto cs hingga tersungkur ke belakang.

" Hyorinmaru ! " muncul es yang merambah ke langit dan membekukan mereka hingga seperti balok es (?) lalu mereka jatuh ke tanah dan es hancur. Setelah itu mereka seperti tersambar petir karena terkena shikai Kenpachi. Yamamoto cs terkapar pingsan. Isane dan Nanao terpana. Mata mereka membelalak dan lagi – lagi facepalm. Oh, mereka sungguh kejam pada soutaichou terhormat mereka mentang – mentang bukan di Soul Society jadinya mereka berani seperti ini.

" Benar – benar malang…. "

" Kasihan ya… ? "

" Turut berduka cita "

" Memangnya mereka meninggal ? " kata Nanao sweatdrop.

" Ya ampun…..kata duka cita tidak hanya mengacu pada seseorang yang meninggal saja. Mereka kan terkena musibah, wajar dan sah saja aku berbicara begitu ! " Nanao kembali facepalm dan sweatdrop sementara Isane menghela napas.

Di tempat lain tidak jauh dari tempat Isane dan Nanao mengintip, ada sesosok manusia sedang merekam kejadian di depannya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai.

" Hehehehe… ! " dan sososk itu menghilang. Sementatara Komamura dan yang lain meninggalkan stand. Yamamoto cs masih terkapar pingsan dengan wajah gosong dengan beberapa luka. Benar – benar malang…. Sementara Shunshui juga masih pingsan dan jadi tontonan banyak orang karena dikira sedang berjemur.

TBC


	4. Mendadak Kaya

Happy People

Disclaimer : hak CIpta milik Tuan Tite Kubo

Genre : Humor Garing, Parody Garing, Serba Garing, Friendship

Warning :Typho(s), gaje, OOC, abal alay vs lebay, humor & parody garing, gak banget da

Shunshui masih terkapar pingsan. Tiba–tiba, ada seorang anak bersama ibunya yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah kiri Shunshui. Anak itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Shunshui.

"Mom, why that man sunbath here?" tanya seorang anak.

"I don't know, my baby. Let's we go!" ajak ibunya dan mereka berduapun pergi. Kembali ke stand, Yamamoto cs yang hangus juga jadi banyak tontonan. Semua pengunjung jawdrop melihatnya. Tiba–tiba, datang Byakuya dengan gaya banci kalengnya.

"Mengapa mereka jadi hangus begitu….. " tanya salah satu pengunjung

"Entahlah" jawab pengujung yang lain

"Tadi itu apa? apakah itu sihir yang telah membuat mereka jadi hangus ? "

"Tenang saudara – saudara. Itu tadi adalah sihir yang berasal dari saya. Di sini, saya adalah seorang pesulap terganteng, termacho, terdingin, tercuek, terhebat, dan terkaya di Jepang dan mereka adalah teman–teman saya. Saya menyihir teman–teman saya yang sedang bernyanyi gaje sehingga mereka hangus. Tetapi mereka tidak mati kok, hanya pingsan. Sihir yang saya gunakan adalah sihir 'Unfortunately D'Thunder'. " jelas Byakuya. Pengunjung takjub akan pertunjukan sihir Byakuya. Ya, di sini Byakuya memanfaatkan shikai teman – temannya dan memanfaatkan kondisi teman – temannya yang hangus level "_gak_ elit" itu sebagai parody / pertunjukan sulapnya untuk mendapatkan uang. Tentunya dengan berbagai sulap dan atraksi lainnya. Benar–benar tega Byakuya satu ini. Ck ck ck. Baiklah, kembali pada Byakuya dan parody sulap dadakannya.

"Masih mau lanjut ? "

" Yaaaa….! " jawab semua pengunjung.

"Baiklah!" Byakuya mengambil sebilah katana di belakangnya. Ia hunus katananya dan ia layangkan ke udara. Kemuadian ia mulai menggambar. Byakuya menggambar Hisana dan terbentuklah gambar Hisana dengan cahaya berwarna pink / nila dan ia langsung menangis. Tangisannya pilu dan airnya berceceran sampai menggenangi stand di sana. Seluruh pengunjung terendam air mata Byakuya dan stand banjir. Pengunjung takjub dan kembali tepuk tangan. Tidak jauh dari Stand, terlihat Yumichika yang berbinar–binar.

"Kuchiki taichou memang hebat…." puji Yumichika dengan mata yang berbinar–binar. Ia mengambil ember dan mengambil air mata yang menjadi banjir tersebut dan menjualnya.

"Dibeli dibeli air mata Bya-kun, sang pesulap terkenal nomor satu di Jepang. Pesulap terganteng, terdingin, tercuek, ternarsis, dan terkaya di Jepang. Air mata ini bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit dari penyakit parah dan ganas seperti AIDS sampai penyakit ringan seperti kanker stadium 10 (?). Satu ember $ 100.000. Ayo dibeli dibeli, persediaan terbatas ! " rupanya Yumichika juga memiliki niat yang sama dengan Byakuya, yaitu menjadi orang kaya. Hn….

"Aku mau…..!"

"I want it!" rupanya banyak yang memborong air mata Byakuya. 2 juta liter air mata habis diborong pengunjung. Alhasil Yumichika kaya mendadak. Diinformasikan bahwa sejak tadi mata Yumichika berubah menjadi $_$. Karena medapat uang banyak, Yumichika girangnya bukan main. Tubuhnya tertimbun dolar. Kembali Yumichika menari goyang senggol.

"Aku kaya…..yaha….!" Yumichika melempar uangnya dan uangpun berhamburan di sekitar Yumichika.

Kembali kepada Byakuya, setelah selesai menggambar dan menangis, gambarpun jadi. Dengan goresan warna pink dengan background hitam, pengunjung takjub melihat karya Byakuya. Byakuya tersenyum simpul dan mengarahkan embernya kepada pengunjung untuk menarik uang. Pengunjungpun memasukkan uang ke dalam ember. Mata Byakuya berubah menjadi $_$.

"_Kalau begini, seumur hidup aku tetap kaya. Yaha…..!"_ seringai Byakuya dalam hati ingin lompat–lompat tetapi untuk menjaga imagenya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Tetapi, jangan sampai semuanya tahu. Terutama Shinji cs dan Yama-jii-san cs. Bisa – bisa aku digebugin karena telah memanfaatkan shikai dan kondisi mereka. Dan jangan sampai ada yang meminta uang ini walaupun Rukia sekalipun. Jangan sampai! tidak boleh ! "_ gumam Byakuya dalam hati dengan mata berkilat – kilat kesal. Byakuya pun kembali melakukan berbagai atraksi sulap dari yang ringan dan biasa sampai atraksi yang sulit, berat, dan berbahaya seperti masuk ke dalam kulkas selama 2 hari, mengangkat tabung besi raksasa berukuran 543 ton, dan menarik truk dengan jari kelingking kanan sejauh 267 km. Pengunjung takjub dan kagum. Secara logika dan realita, this is impossible. Tetapi namanya juga sihir. Sihir kan tidak logis walau bisa dilihat, ya kan?

Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi Byakuya dan Yumichika karena mereka kaya mendadak. Namanya juga menipu dan pengunjung mau–maunya saja ditipu oleh mereka (dishikai Byakuya dan Yumichika). Mau tahu berapa pendapatan mereka? tanyakan sendiri pada Byakuya dan Yumichika! Setelah acara pertunjukkan sulapnya selesai, Byakuya dan Yumichika pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto cs yang masih tepar di tempat. Namun, dengan sedikit kesadaran Yamamoto berucap. "Sialan kau Byakuya! Yumichika ! akan ku bankai kau nanti setelah sembuh. Tunggu pembalasanku!"

Tidak jauh dari stand tersebut, sesosok manusia berbayang hitam merekam kejadian tersebut. Kira- kira, siapakah dia ?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Inoue, Rukia, dan yang lain bermain ciprat air. Ada Mashiro, Hinamori, Isane, Nemu, Chizuru, dan Nanao. Hinamori menciprati Nemu dan nemu membalasnya. Begitupula dengan Isane dan Nanao, Mashiro, dan Chizuru, dan Inoue dan Rukia.

"Awas ya, aku balas kau. Hyaaaa….!" Dengan gerakan cepat Rukia menciprati Inoue dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aih, aku balas kau. Hyaaa…..!" Inoue juga membalas menciprati Rukia dengan gerakan cepat.

"Benar–benar menyenangkan ya bermain di sini?" kata Nemu masih mencipratkan air pada Hinamori.

"Ya, air pantai Miami sangat menyegarkan. Ah…., aku ingin berlama–lama di Miami…." jawab Hinamori menyirami dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku juga. Hm….."Nemu berdendang sambil menciprati Hinamori.

"Pantai Miami sangat indah…." kata Mashiro menyirami dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, di sini juga banyak wanita cantik, waow…." Mata Chizuru berubah menjadi love-love.

"Dasar Yuri! Lesbian!" gerutu Mashiro kesal sementara Chizuru tidak menghiraukannya. Terbesit sebuah ide di kepala Chizuru, yaitu, mendekap Inoue dari belakang secara tiba – tiba. Seperti biasanya di sekolah saat pagi hari.

"_Mumpung tidak ada Tatsuki. Pokoknya, aku harus berhasil kali ini karena sedari pertama masuk SMA hingga sekarang, usahaku untuk memeluk Inoue selalu gagal baik karena interupsi dari Tatsuki, Ichigo, Michiru, Keigo, maupun Mahana. Kini, para penghalangnya tidak ada di dekatku. Kesempatan!"_ gumam Chizuru dalam hati. Chizuru menyeringai sementara Mashiro menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa–apa. Aku mau berenang dulu!" Chizuru berenang dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar tidak ketahuan. Ia berenang ke arah Inoue tepat di belakangnya sehingga tidak kelihatan oleh Rukia yang menghadap ke arahnya. Chizuru muncul ke permukaaan dan tiba–tiba berdiri dan…

Memeluk Inoue.

Tetapi sebelum itu…

"Water Shoot !" dari arah belakang Chizuru terlihat Tatsuki yang berselancar dimana ombak besar menciprati Chizuru. Chizuru terciprat air dan terbawa ombak besar tersebut sehingga terdampar di ujung pantai (?). Mashiro tertawa terbahak – bahak sementara yang lain (minus Tatsuki) terkejut melihat Mashiro yang tertawa terbahak–bahak, Tatsuki yang mendidih, dan Chizuru yang entah kemana. Mashiro tertawa hingga guling–guling dengan kaki ke atas naik turun.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Inoue bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu, Mashiro-san?" tanya Nemu

"Se-sepertinya a-ada y-yang m-mend-didih?" kata Isane takut – takut melihat Tatsuki yang wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Memangnya air, mendidih?" kata Nanao sweatdrop

"I-ttu " tunjuk Isane ke arah Tatsuki yang masih berdiri di atas selancar dengan wajah merah menahan amarah dengan suhu 367o Celcius.

"K-kau benar, Isane-san. G-gawat ! " kata Nanao takut – takut juga.

"Sebenarnya , apa yang terjadi? kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Tatsuki? kau sakit? " tanay Inoue mendekati Tatsuki. Tatsuki masih diam.

"Dia sedang marah, Inoue!" kata Nemu berbisik ke telinga Inoue. Inoue yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Eh?" Inoue menatap Tatsuki beberapa lama dan tiba–tiba ia jadi merinding.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata Rukia takut–takut. Chizuru kembali dan menendang Tatsuki saat melompat tinggi ke arahnya namun berhasil ditangkis Tatsuki.

"Dasar interuptor!"

" Kau yang yuri! dasar mesum! Lesbian! Beraninya memeluk Inoue dari belakang! Hya…. !" dan sekali lagi Chizuru mental ke langit karena tendangan Tatsuki. Benar–benar malang….

"Tadi Yamamoto soutaichou cs yang kena, sekarang, Chizuru yang kena, benar–benar malang… " kata Nanao sweatdrop+facepalm.

"Kau benar. Nanti, siapa lagi yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya?" tanya Isane ikutan sweatdrop.

"Entah" jawab Nanao angkat bahu. Yoruichipun datang bersama Ichigo, Ishida, dan Sado.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Mashiro bangkit dari guling – gulingnya dan berusaha menahan tawanya dengan berdehem.

"Ehem. Tadi, Chizuru berenang ke belakang Inoue dan berusaha memeluknya secara tiba – tiba tetapi gagal karena tersapu ombak saat Tatsuki berselancar. Lihat, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Hahahaha….. !" Mashiro tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai guling–guling dengan kaki di atas naik turun. Ichigo sweatdrop melihat tingkah Mashiro dan Ishida menghela napas sementara Sado diam saja. Yoruichi pun melihat ke arah Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah, ayo berselancar lagi!" ajak Yoruichi. Tatsuki, Ichigo, Sado, dan Ishida pergi meninggalkan Inoue cs. Inoue masih loading untuk mencerna perkataan Mashiro. Lalu tiba- tiba, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Teringat saat dirinya dipeluk Chizuru pada sesi Arrancar Arc dan itu berhasil diatasi Tatsuki dengan menendang Chizuru dua kali hingga ke pintu kelas. Rukia dan yang lain (minus Inoue dan Mashiro karena ia masih guling – guling sambil tertawa seperti orang gila (dishikai Mashiro )) yang melihat reaksi Inoue semakin bingung.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak apa–apa. Ahahaha….." kata Inoue gugup dan tertawa hambar. Yang lain minus Mashiro menghela napas panjang. Rukia yang kesal menciprat Mashiro dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak cepat. Mashiro bangkit dan mendengus kesal.

"Kau mencipratku, Kuchiki? awas ya! Hyaaaa….!" Mashiro membalas serangan Rukia dan mereka kembali bermain ciprat air sementara Chizuru babak belur dan menjauh dari mereka.

"Awas kau, Tatsuki! akan ku balas kau!" gerutu Chizuru kesal. Tidak jauh dari mereka sesosok bayangan hitam menyerupai manusia memotret dan memvideo kejadian tadi. Setelah selesai, ia segera menyeringai dan menghilang.

"Hehehehe….!"

Happy People

Kira, Renji, dan Hisagi bermain speed boat. Mereka memutari pantai sekitar stand Speed Boat dan mereka balap speed boat. Seperti kali ini.

"Garis Finish ada di tiang merah itu. Dari start sampai areal tiang bendera kuning, kita melakukan gerakan berkelok dengan menampilkan teknik - teknik bermain Speed Boat. Lalu, pada areal bertanda tiang bendera kuning, kita memutari tiang kuning di areal tersebut sebanyak 24 kali dan melakukan gerakan berkelok dari luar areal tiang bendera kuning tersebut sampai finish dengan menampilkan kembali teknik–teknik bermain Speed Boat. Kalau ada yang tidak melakukannya, maka akan didiskualifikasi. Kalian mengerti?" jelas wasit yang diketahui bernama Andrew.

"Ya !" seru Hisagi, Kira, dan Renji bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. 3, 2, 1, go!" Andrew membunyikan peluit dan pertandingan dimulai. Hisagi melakukan gerakan berkelok sambil melakukan teknik Fly Swan, yaitu tangan merentang ke samping dengan satu kaki kiri masih menginjak pijakan speed boat sementara kaki kanan menekuk ke belakang. Sementara itu, Kira melaju berkelok – kelok seperti ular dan melakukan teknik jumping Ride, yaitu teknik jumping seperti dalam break dance dengan tumpuan pada tangan kanan. Dan Renji melaju berkelok – kelok seperti cacing dengan melakukan tekik High Jump. Saat mendarat setelah melompat, air bercipratan dan membasahi Kira dan Hisagi.

"Hoy, sembarangan !" teriak Hisagi marah.

"Sudahlah Hisagi, Abarai kan tidak sengaja." lerai Kira mengelap wajahnya.

"Huh!"

"I'm so sorry, bro!" jawab Renji meringis.

"Sok Inggris kau. Gunakan bahasa Jepang yang baik dan benar!"

"Wee….~!" kata Renji menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.

"Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pertandingan!" dan mereka melanjutkan pertandingan. Mereka melaju ke tahap ke dua, yaitu memutari areal bertiang bendera kuning sebanyak 24 kali. Hasilnya, ada yang pusing, muntah–muntah, bahkan pingsan. Kira berusaha menahan semua itu dan tetap melanjutkan pertandingan walau tersendat–sendat karena pusing dan rasa ingin jatuh dari bangku Speed Boat. Ia memasuki tahap akhir yaitu melakukan gerakan seperti tahap pertama. Kirapun menang dan ia pingsan, jatuh dari Speed Boat lalu tenggelam. Speed Boat yang masih jalan malah berbelok sendiri dan melaju ke arah Renji dan Hisagi.

"Hoy, Hoy, hentikan bocah, jangan menabrak kami!"

"Benar! " namun Speed Boat tetap melaju karena dikendalikan oleh seorang hantu anak kecil berambut hitam panjang berpakaian kimono biru. Renji dan Hisagi terpana dan ketakutan.

"Huaaaaa…kabuuuurrrrrr….!" Renji dan Hisagi kabur. Mereka berlarian dengan dikejar Speed Boat. Nasib malang menimpa mereka. Mereka ditabrak dan mental lalu jatuh ke pinggiran pantai dan pingsan. Lagi – lagi nasib malam menimpa mereka (itu karena hantu anak kecil itu tidak suka Speed Boat yang biasa ia kenakan saat masih hidup, tentunya saat ia berkujung ke sini bersama keluarga atau teman-temannya, dipakai orang lain tanpa izin (kan mana tahu kalau Speed Boat itu berpenghuni dan ada yang memilikinya, apalagi hatu? Hiyy….)).

"Ya….., mereka malah pingsan. Padahal aku ingin memberi hadiah pada mereka." kata Andrew facepalm. Ya, bagi pemenang dan yang kalah mendapat hadiah dan hadiahnya adalah….

Segelas Es Kelapa Muda. Hadiah yang tidak sebanding tetapi cukup untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Benar? Lagipula, mau saja mereka dikerjai Andrew, berputar-putar 24 kali?

Matsumoto, Sui-feng, Keigo, dan Kojima bermain Parasailing. Sui-Feng yang mengendarai Speed Boatnya sementara Matsumoto di belakang atas duduk tenang dengan sailingnya. Begitupula Kojima yang mengendarai Speed Boat sementara Keigo yang duduk di belakang atas dengan sailingnya. Mereka berputar – putar melawan angin dan gelombang tinggi.

"Yahaaaaaaa…huuuuuuu…Miami…..I love you so much…" teriak Keigo dengan menari balet sambil berpegangan tali.

"Yaha…kita terbang…."

"Benar…, serasa di langit…luara angkasa….yahuuuuu….." teriak Matsumoto. Di bawah, Kojima dan Sui-Feng hanya facepalm. Tiba–tiba, datang sekawanan Burung Camar. Wajah Keigo menabrak mereka dan sekawanan camar jatuh bertubrukan ke bawah. Terlihat sekelompok pemain selancar mengambil burung – burung tersebut.

"Wah, kita beruntung sekali mendapat Burung Camar!"

"Benar. Kita makan besar!"

"Ayo, kita ke balai, kita bakar dengan bumbu–bumbu yang telah disiapkan!"

"Ayo!"

"Yaha….makan besar….!" dan sekelompok peselancar tersebut pergi meninggalkan pantai. Di atas sana, wajah Keigo berlimpah kotoran Burung Camar. Matsumoto yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak – bahak sehingga suaranya terdengar sampai ke bawah. Sui-Feng dan Kojima melihat ke atas dan ikut tertawa. Keigo mendengus kesal dan mengelap wajahnya lalu mencium tangan kirinya. Uh, bau, pikir Keigo kesal. Namun, nasib yang sama menimpa Matsumoto. Wajahnya juga belepotan kotoran Burung Camar. Keigo tertawa terbahak–bahak.

"Hahahaha….kau sangat cantik, Matsumoto-san!" kata Keigo sambil tertawa. Matsumoto mendengus kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa!" ucap Matsumoto kesal.

" Wee…..~" ejek Keigo mengulurkan lidahnya. Mereka berduapun bertengkar. Yah, tidak jauh dari mereka sesosok bayangan hitam sedang merekam mereka dengan menaiki parasailing.

"Hehehehe…..!" dan iapun menghilang.

TBC

Maaf ya…..ceritanya garing ya….hehehehe….kira-kira ada yang tahu siapa bayangan itu? Tahu? Gak tahu? Author juga gak tahu. Hihihi… please reviewya ya….. n_n


End file.
